Bendición
by PJFdanae
Summary: Atenea no esta feliz, ese mocoso la había ofendido de la peor forma ¿Como se atrevía juntar su sangre con la de Poseidón?


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece….:(

Algo meloso pero bueno, si a alguien le gusta o deja review muchas gracias :)

* * *

Atenea no era una Diosa feliz o alegre, sino que es seria y calculadora como se esperaría de una diosa de la sabiduría y batalla, a demás se caracteriza por poseer una temple inquebrantable o bueno eso era lo que se pensaba hasta este momento, pues la mujer inmortal hervía de rabia. Tenía el ceño fruncido, la cara de un rojo imposible, los dientes apretados y hace poco había noqueado a su medio hermano Hermes de un puñetazo en la cara después de preguntarle si se encontraba molesta. Y la razón de aquel enojo empezaba con Perseo y terminaba con Jackson, el hijo de su enemigo inmortal. ¡Aquel mocoso insufrible la había ofendido de un modo inimaginable! ¿Y que fue aquello tan terrible que hizo?

El engendro de mar se había atrevido a mezclar su sangre con la de su hija, ¡es decir la de Poseidón con ella! Entendía que ellos eran una pareja casada ya, pero solo había concedido su permiso para aquella unión porque después de un examen de rutina se había dicho que Annabeth no podía tener hijos y por lo tanto no había peligro de un bebe del mar y la sabiduría, pero ahora después de 4 años de matrimonio sin que nada pasara salía que su hija estaba ¡embarazada! Y todo tenía que ser culpa del mocoso, pues él puso su semilla en su niña confiando en la esterilidad de esta cuando esas cosas a veces no son 100% ciertas, ¿cuántas veces se le dice a una mujer u hombre que no puede tener hijos y a los años están llenos de ello? Un buen numero.

Y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera se lo habían dicho ellos, ¡oh no!, Atenea se había enterado por el bocazas de Apolo quien le dijo a Poseidón esta mañana "¡ey! ¡¿Como está abuelo?, y ver la sonrisa boba en cara del Dios del mar había sido suficiente para sacar conclusiones.

"_No permitiré esto, aun si tengo que terminarlo con mis propias manos"_

Aquel fue su último pensamiento antes de transportarse a la residencia Jackson-Chase. Desde la ventana puso observar a su hija durmiendo plácidamente en una cama "King size" con Perseo mirando su vientre y vistiendo una tonta sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. El chico hecho una mirada al bello rostro dormido de Annabeth y puso una mano en abdomen de esta suavemente.

-Hey pececito ¿Cómo estas hoy?- pregunto con la sonrisa cada vez mas grande. Atenea decidió esperar a que el mocoso se fuera de la pieza para actuar, por lo tanto tendría que escucharlo lamentablemente.

-Sabes….el otro día me estaba preguntando si tendrás poderes de agua como tu papá, lo cual sería genial-

"_¡Ese idiota insolente!"_

-aunque…- La diosa de la sabiduría detuvo su enojo momentáneamente al escuchar la negativa- …me gustaría que más que fueras inteligente como tu mamá- Aquello sorprendió mucho a la inmortal-yo sigo vivo porque tengo poderes que me sacan de las estupideces en que me meto- rio un poco-por eso prefiero que seas inteligente como Annabeth porque así no necesitaras poderes para defenderte o salir de líos pues serán suficientemente listo o lista para no meterte en ellos, a demás así harías orgullosa a tu abuela-Le dio un guiño- Tu abuelo estará feliz con tal que chapotees, pero ella requiere un poquito más, así que hazla orgullosa mi pececito-

La hija de Zeus estaba sin palabras, la ira se había ido momentáneamente y decidió echar un vistazo al destino del bebe de su hija. Se concentro en sentir al ser en su interior. Lo primero que noto fue la fuerte esencia, algo normal considerando sus padres, se concentro un poco más y noto que no estaba definida, no había mar fuertemente arraigado o sabiduría rebosante, sin poderes, sin inteligencia suficiente. Un bebe con un gran cartel de Neón para monstruos y sin defensa contra ellos. Un bebe destinado a morir.

Mordiéndose los labios, tomo una decisión, no le gustaba mucho pero si o lo hacía no se perdonaría, y tan pronto como Perseo tuvo que salir de la habitación se materializo dentro de esta. Coloco una mano sobre el vientre de su hija y una cálida luz plateada brillo unos segundos.

"_Te estoy dando una oportunidad Jackson, cuídales mucho o te mato"_

Cinco mese más tarde el llanto de una bebe se escucho por el hospital, el doctor se sorprendió de los bellos e intimidantes ojos tormentas de esta.


End file.
